mass_communication_and_societyfandomcom-20200213-history
CMF Chapter 11
Group 1: Kaley Lengacher Early Developments in American Advertising (pg. 384-385) ' -In the early years of advertising, carved stone and wood was used along with using people to verbally share the advertisements and show customers the way to a shop. Other forms of advertising included “handbills, posters, and broadsides (long, newsprint-quality posters)” (CMF, 384). -At first, magazines did not carry ads. Once they began to though, companies wanted to get in. Most of the advertisements dealt with land sales, transportation schedules, and farm and plantation owners who lost their slaves. ' 'A. The First Advertising Agencies (pg. 385) -Advertising originally began as a way to share information about selling goods or about services that were offered where they lived. This was because most people were able to provide many tools and other means of living by themselves. -Space brokers: Space brokers were apart of advertising agencies who found spots in newspapers for companies to put their ads in. They sold these spots to people who were interested in the slot. -The people who purchased the slot from the space brokers had to pay full price, but the space brokers received a discount. - Volney Palmer was the first person who tried selling ad space to others. B. Advertising in the 1800s (pg. 385-387) -N.W. Ayer & Son was the first ad company who helped create, write, produce, and even help put ads in different magazines and newspapers. Their company opened in Philadelphia in 1869 and they worked hard to sell ads to help boost their revenue. a. Trademarks and Packaging (pg. 386) -Advertising helped manufacturing companies get their name out to people when their products were being sold in stores. With packaging that represented their company, people were able to ask for their products an then the manufacturing companies were able to set their own prices without stores wanting to change them. *Fact: Smith Brothers, who made cough drops, was one of the first companies advertising their name through trademarks and packaging. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_QU8RGO4IE -Using packaging that set them apart from others, companies were able to make sure that they were set apart from other items similar to theirs. b. Patent Medicines and Department Stores (pg. 386-387) -Most of the ads or products being advertised in the 1800s came from medicine and department stores. -Some medicines being sold were items such as blood pills and soothing syrups. Some of these items contained morphine and other chemicals that unfortunately caused addiction. *Fact: According to CMF, Coca-Cola was first sold as a medicine. In 1903, it was founded that there were hints of cocaine in the drink. After this was discovered, caffeine was used instead. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMWhNlx4Msg -The Federal Food and Drug Act, 1906, was passed to help “monitor patent medicine claims” (CMF, 387). This would help make sure that the products that were being sold in the stores were safe and would not harm consumers. c. Advertising’s Impact on Newspapers (pg. 387) -Because of the new demands of advertising, newspapers were kept busy with help from their new production machine. Big companies wanted their name in the papers to share their products with people. Most of the newspapers consisted of news, but nearly 25 to 30 percent of the paper was now advertisements (CMF, 387). C. Promoting Social Change and Dictating Values (pg. 387-388) -Now entering the 20th century, society became consumer-driven. This helped the advertising world out because of the new demands for products. -Advertising not only helped the advertising world, but it also helped benefit the technological world too. New advertisements helped share new technology such as washing machines, vacuum cleaners, and even cars. -Advertising also helped out the economy. With ads promoting items, sales went up! a. Appealing to Female Consumers (pg. 388) -Women in the 1900’s began to become an important part of the consumer life. They would purchase newspapers and help make important decisions about other items for the house. Newspapers made some changes and helped create ads that were satisfying to women and that made them feel that their roles in the home were important. b. Dealing with Criticism (pg. 388) -Because of the Great Depression, what ads usually promoted, quickly changed. Ads were now promoting the war rather than products. -People began to realize the effects ads had on people. People soon began to realize that after seeing an ad, they wanted something that they never knew they wanted. To help put focus on the war instead of what people wanted, ads promoted war bonds, blood donations, and goods. -The efforts of these ads became known as the Ad Council. The Ad council chose to, and still continues to help send the message out about important topics today. Some examples include: AIDS, drug addiction, and smoking. D. Early Ad Regulation (pg. 388-389) -To help make sure that papers were not overcharging for ad spaces, the Audit Bureau of Circulation was formed. The Better Business Bureau was also formed to help keep an eye on deceptive advertisements. -The American Association of Advertising Agencies was formed to also help keep an eye on ads. The AAAA was started to help make sure that products were not sharing misleading claims. -With the new invention of television, advertising changed drastically. Subliminal advertising, hidden meanings behind the message, was something that was discovered by people. These messages were accused of tricking people into buying their products. Coca-Cola: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMA6xjsJP3g Resources: ''Campbell, Martin, and Fabos (2013). Media and Culture: Mass Communication in a Digital Age. Bedford St. Martin's: New York. '' '' ''Smith brothers-always there for you'' Web. (2012). Retrieved from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_QU8RGO4IE The 2 hidden faces on a coca cola can Web. (2011). Retrieved from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMA6xjsJP3g Group 2 'The Shape of U.S. Advertising Today ' ''' '''A. The Influence of Visual Design B. Types of Advertising Agencies a. Mega-Agencies b. Boutique Agencies C. The Structure of Ad Agencies a. Account Planning, Market Research, and VALS b. Creative Development c. Media Coordination: Planning and Placing Advertising d. Account and Client Management D. Trends in Online Advertising a. Online Advertising Challenges Traditional Media b. Online Marketers Target Individuals c. Advertising Invades Social Media Group 3 Ali King '''Persuasive Techniques in Contemporary Advertising A. Conventional Persuasive Strategies: 1. A very popular advertising approach is to use famous people to endorse and sell products. This is called famous-person testimonial. '''Many famous athletes are known for this. A great is example is Tiger Woods and Nike (CMT, 399). http://www.dailyfinance.com/photos/top-25-celebrity-spokespeople/ Check out this website for the top 25 celebrity spokespeople. 2. A second advertising approach is to advertise a product in a way that makes it seem very simple. This is called '''plain folks pitch. '''The text uses General Electric as an example: “We bring good things to life” (CMT, 399). 3. A third advertising approach is called the '''snob appeal approach. This is when advertisers advertise their products in a way that makes consumers believe their social status will be maintained. The text uses Fiji water as an example. It was advertised as being from the South Pacific; however, their water proved to not be that pure (CMT, 400). http://www.fijiwater.com Here is Fiji Water’s website. Check out their claims and see if you believe them. 4. A fourth advertising approach is called the bandwagon effect. '''This is when advertisers say things such as, “everyone is using it” or “the best” (CMT, 401). ' 5. A fifth advertising approach is called the '''hidden fear appeal'. Although this may sound awful, this is an advertising technique that calls out consumers’ insecurities. Ex: deodorant, mouthwash, toothpaste (CMT, 401). 6. A sixth advertising approach is called irritation advertising. '''This is an advertising technique that uses annoying or irritating slogans and ads so consumers remember the product name (CMT, 401). B. The Association Principle: According to the text the association principle is, “a persuasive technique used in most consumer ads that associates a product with a positive cultural value or image even if it has little connection to the product (CMT, 401). The text even mentions how shortly after the 9/11 attacks, advertisers used American pride to catch consumer’s attention. This association principle has been deemed as controversial, because it can tend to stereotype women: sex objects & housewives…(CMT, 401). Also, the association principle tends to claim that products are natural when they aren’t necessarily “natural.” It is significant to know the association principle, because this helps consumers see truly analyze how certain products are being advertised and if those products are something they truly want to invest in (CMT, 403). Example from text: Marlboro has used the association principle by using freedom, women, nature, and “rugged men” to advertise their product (CMT, 403). They were very successful in using the association principle which proves it does work to a certain extent. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MCyjOgLyA0 Here is a Marlboro commercial. 1. Disassociation as an Advertising Strategy: In comparison to the association principle, some companies took an opposite approach by making impersonal and regional ads. This is called disassociation (CMT, 403). D. Advertising as Myth and Story: '''Myth analysis '''is a way for advertisers to examine and analyze ads at a cultural level (CMT, 402). Through myth analysis it has been found that most ads are very complex by having narratives. According to the text, there are three common mythical elements in ads: 1. Story form with settings and plots. 2. Ads include conflicts, which brings some social and cultural conflicts to the forefront. 3. These conflicts are typically solved by the end of advertisments. It is important for consumers to analyze ads, so they aren’t fooled by the creative stories and conflicts. However, according to the text, ads are most effective when they “create attitudes and reinforce values” (CMT, 403). E. Product Placement: Product placement is simply how advertisers choose to place their ads in magazines, television shows, etc. Over the years, product placement has seemed to go to a different level. For example, Coca Cola is a staple of American Idol now. Britain actually requires ads to have a P appear on the television screen to show when a company is placing their product (CMT, 403). http://usatoday30.usatoday.com/money/advertising/2002-09-08-idol_x.htm Here is an article about how well Coca Cola has done from being advertised on American Idol. '''Commercial Speech and Regulating Advertising A. Critical Issues in Advertising: 1. According to the book, commercial speech is “—any print or broadcast expression for which a fee is charged to organizations and individuals buying time or space in the mass media” (CMT, 405). Freedom of speech is very different than commercial speech, because commercial speech involves money. However, the Internet and websites such as YouTube, have helped tame down commercial speech (CMT, 405). a. Children and Advertising: A group called Action for Children’s Television has fought to limit ads specifically targeted at children (toys, food, etc.). Many advertisers see children as the perfect target audience for their ads, but this is seen as a negative thing because children shouldn’t be so heavily influenced by ads (CMT, 407). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Jlv1c-3JeM Here is a compilation of junk food ads targeted towards children. b. Advertising in Schools: Many companies use schools as advertising agents in sense by providing schools with free products and encouraging schools to display ads. According tot the text, many schools see this as a form of support but some see it as intrusive and pushy by blurring the border between school and entertainment (CMT, 407). Group 4 c. Health and Advertising -Eating Disorders -Tobacco -Alcohol -Prescription Drugs B. Watching Over Advertising a. Excessive Commercialism b. The FTC Takes on Puffery and Deception C. Alternative Voices 'Advertising, Politics, and Democracy ' A. Advertising’s Role in Politics B. The Future of Advertising